Tick Tick Ticking
by Tler
Summary: The clock was ticking. His heart was beating. Uchiha Sasuke was going mad. Mad enough to do something he'll never regret. Rated for inappropriate fluff. Another SasuNaru Drabble from Tler.


**Disclaimer**: Me? Kishimoto-sensei? I'm flattered you think I could be so brilliant as to create a series like Naruto, but sadly I am but a poor, lowly high school student who- hey! Where are you going?

**Warnings**: I feel it's only fair to warn you I am a rabid shounen ai/yaoi fan. People who are opposed to this, I ask please leave. Everyone else, enjoy. Oh, and there may be one or two "bad" words toward the end. I call them anger management words. Hehh...

* * *

Tick Tick Ticking From the twisted mind of Tler

* * *

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The second hand of the cheap inn clock that sat between the futon echoed deafeningly. Or was that merely his own heartbeat?

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

A breath whooshed out of him, air flowing from his slightly parted lips suddenly loud for a shinobi trained to keep silent. Or perhaps he was imagining the sigh from pathways of oxygen threaded through his body, entwined with the rush of blood from his infernally ticking heart.

_Sssshhhhsssss._

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He was going mad.

_Tick. Tick._

He gripped his futon furiously, refusing to turn his head.

_Tick._

All in vain as his eyes darted to glance sideways, contrary to his head firmly facing the ceiling. A glance became two glances. Two glances a look. It wasn't long at all before he lost all control of his fanatically trained body and he was sitting up, staring across the half a tatami canyon that separated him from the companion his eyes all but stripped bare. Not that they needed any help. The blond was sprawled across his futon, blankets somehow scrunched down and to the side, one edge clinging desperately to tan legs.

_I'm straight_.

Dark eyes raked up the legs, pausing to linger where the boxers the blond wore rode low on slender hips.

_I'm straight._

A smooth strip of skin peeked from above the boxers and below the tank top that had managed to hike up, allowing a strap to slip off and bare a shoulder to the cream of moonlight and heat of a crimson-tinged gaze.

All in all, his silly partner's clothes all seemed in mutiny, waiting for the slightest signal to completely slide off their master as if they never were.

Pity the only one present to give the signal was straight.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

_Sssssshhhhhhhssss._

Sasuke was about to lie down again and dismiss the moment as a bout of temporary insanity when a moan that must have been purposefully sensuous—yes it had to have been on purpose, because an Uchiha, particularly _this_ Uchiha, would never have imagined a moan to be sensuous on his own—caused him to snap his head toward the one who made the sound. He gaped as the blond moaned again and shifted ever so much, enough for the boxers to ride lower and the strap of his tank top to slip even more precariously off the supple, slim body.

**_Tickticktick._**

With all shinobi agility, Sasuke pounced on the blond, startling Naruto awake after it was too late. Wrists held firmly by his head, hips straddled, left no room for effective struggle, Naruto stared up at his usually stoic partner, shocked and confused by the fire emanating from the dark depths of his eyes.

"W-what the hell? Sasuke? What are you-"

"I'm straight," was the firm reply he got, before lips descended swiftly and demandingly over his own which had parted in shock.

* * *

Morning streamed through the curtains with much less tact and a great deal more fanfare than the cool moonlight from the night before. Edging obnoxiously into a certain blond's eyes, Naruto blinked blearily awake to meet an oddly soft stare. He smiled unguardedly as the arm around his waist drew him closer to the warm, firm body of his partner's. 

"Good morning."

"Mmm….good morning." Blue eyes, peered curiously into the dark gaze, still soft with a mix of velvet emotions. "What was last night about anyway?" A silly smile. "I thought you were straight."

Smirk.

Naruto yelped as the arm that had been cradling him slipped from beneath him and deft-fingered hands spread his legs again, a warm, hard body sliding between.

"Damn straight."

* * *

**

* * *

AN**: Ah, that was fun. I've been reading a whole mess of SasuNaru fanfiction lately and all the fluff and smut got to me. I can't write all out smut yet; I wouldn't do it justice and I think my fragile little mind would implode if I tried. So you'll have to settle for some fooling around and smooching. Smooching is still fun. 

This little baby was inspired by several fics where one character or another says "Damn straight" as a term of confirmation. And I thought, that's right. Sasuke _should_ damn straight! If people don't understand the word play... -goes to sob in a dark corner-

I won't beg for reviews. I'll content myself watching the little "Hits" counter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
